


Overstepped

by Hotgitay



Series: Overstepped [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fighting, Futurefic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas and Robert have an argument with each other





	Overstepped

“What’s bothering you?” Lucas had noticed that his fiancé seemed a bit on edge, sort of like he was angry. He wanted to get to root of whatever had been bothering him. 

“I reprimanded Herrera. She was out of line, questioning my authority and I had to do it.” Robert told Lucas, handing him one of his famous homemade smoothies. 

“No wonder Herrera seemed off when I saw her and nothing else happened after that. Are you sure you made the right decision? You know how heated fights can get, you can do things one moment and regret them the next. What exactly did she do? Did she speak to you in any way?" Lucas had said to him. 

“Are you saying I was wrong to rush to judgement the way I did? You weren’t around when it happened. You know what, never mind, whatever. It was a mistake telling you." Robert's voice had risen quite drastically. He regretted telling his fiancé about his day. He got up before Lucas could utter another word, making his way to the bedroom, before locking the door. 

Hours had passed, neither one saying a word. Robert wasn’t speaking to him, he was shutting him out, reverting to his old ways. They had talks before about how it’s not healthy for him to bottle things up inside and take his anger out on people.

“I fucked up.” Lucas spoke loudly from outside the door to Robert. They got into a fight with each other. He stayed in the bedroom, locking him out, not wanting to speak to him. 

Lucas questioned a call Robert had made as Captain. He chose to reprimand Andy after the two had gotten into an argument over work ethics. Then he noticed the shift in Robert's behavior, how his eyes darkened once their discussion, him crossing his arms defensively, became more heated. He realized that he messed up.

Lucas knocked on the door asking, “Can I come in?” Robert got up to unlock the door. Lucas watched as the door creeped open. He took one look at Robert's face and his heart sunk. He hurt him by not giving him a chance to explain why he did what he did.

“You were right to make the call that you did. I have no place to question your decisions. I overstepped my boundaries, you were letting off some steam.” Lucas told him as he got closer to the other man whom was turned, facing away from him. He was making Lucas work, he wasn’t going to let him gain an in that easily.

“I thought you of all people would understand where I was coming from, at least have my back and support me, man. You may be the boss of me, but that’s when we are working together. Don’t bring the Fire Chief side home with you and I try not to bring the Captain side of me home because I don’t want it to cloud us as a couple. I respect you, I do, but you brushing my thoughts aside like that was really crappy. It makes me feel like you don’t respect me. I’m telling you privately, away from the station, about something that really pissed me off out of my trust I’ve instilled in you and you talk to me about it like it’s not important. It fucking hurts.” Robert slowly turned to face Lucas, locking eyes with him. 

Lucas let those words sink in. At least his Robert was not shutting him out, he was making eye contact with him, developing a sort of intimacy with him. Robert struggles with discussing his feelings, he’s never been one to be too emotional. It’s something he prides himself on, but that doesn’t mean he lets himself shy away from being honest with someone he cares about. Robert had leaned in closer to him. He pressed his lips roughly against Lucas’s, biting down softly at his lips, asking for entrance. Robert had made the first move, he was waiting to see if Lucas would do anything, letting his anger out in a way that would bring them closer. Lucas had opened his mouth slightly, granting him access into his mouth, feeling his tongue journey on inside his mouth, teeth meeting teeth, and lips occasionally as their tongues twisted, sprung each other’s as both fought for dominance over the other. Lucas gave in, letting Robert be in control. Robert running a hand through Lucas’s hair as the kiss became more rough. A kiss made out of nothing but tongue and teeth.


End file.
